Pumpkin Pie and Firemen
by theswansthief
Summary: "I had just gotten out of the foster system, and the only job I could get was at this 24 hour diner just off the interstate. Your father was training to be a fireman and he always would get the worst shifts so he would come in and order coffee and pie and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie, but he always came back the next night anyway."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is like if what Emma told Henry about his father in True North was true, she met him while she was working at a diner and he was a fireman and that he died in a fire while saving a family. This is going to be a two part fic, so there will be one more chapter after this one. Hope you enjoy this, and leave me a review to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

_"I had just gotten out of the foster system, and the only job I could get was at this 24 hour diner just off the interstate . Your father was training to be a fireman and he always would get the worst shifts so he would come in and order coffee and pie and sit at the counter, and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie. But he always came back the next night anyway."_

...

Another night on the same old boring job, another shift full of waiting on people who had just gotten off the late shift of work and dealing with countless men hitting on the young blonde. The only thing she looked foreward to during her late shifts was knowing that sometime soon he would walk through the front door, sit down at his usual spot on the counter, and order his normal coffee and pie, and instantly make her night better.

His name was Neal Cassidy, and he was training to be a volunteer firefighter. Every night after his shift was done he would stop by the diner Emma Swan worked at, order a coffee and pie, and strike up a conversation with the young blonde that lasted most of the night until her boss yelled at her to get back to work. Her boss seemed to be getting a little more lenient recently, giving them five or so more minutes extra than normal, and more of asking her to get back to work than commanding her.

One particular night, after a more stressful busy day of work, Emma counted down the seconds until she would finally be with him again and all the stress if the day would melt away. It was finally 10 o'clock, his usual time of apperance, and just as she looked away from the clock she heard the door open and saw a tall thin man with dark hair and dark eyes walk up to the counter and sit down.

"Excuse me mam, could I get a coffee and a slice of pie?" he said to the blonde behind the counter who had eagerly awaited his arrival.

"What kind of pie would you like?"

"You got pumpkin pie?"

"Same as always, no we don't."

"What an outrage," he responded with mock anger, "you should really change that. Pumpkin is the best kind after all."

Turning around with a smile on her face to get his order ready, she could already feel the days stress evaporate into the air just with his presence. She placed a warm mug of coffee and a plate of his usual substitute flavor pie, apple.

"It may not be as great as pumpkin, but it's still pretty good," he said taking a bite of the pie sitting on the counter in front of him.

The discussions of the night began with Emma telling Neal about all that had happened to her that day, and he told her about his day. They talked about other topics, talking a few hours into the night. The diner was fairly empty that night, so they were allowed more time than usual to talk, and eventually it lead to Neal asking Emma to get together after her shift was done.

"Would you wanna maybe go out and do something together outside of work?" He asked with his charming tone she loved to hear.

"Like a-a date?"

"Ya, I guess, like a date," he answered with a smile.

"Sure, ya sure" she said, trying to contain the joy that wanted to burst out of her. She had been waiting weeks for this to happen.

"Great, maybe I could walk you home after your shift?"

"That would be wonderful."

He finished his pie and took the last sip of his coffee. She took his empty dishes to the back, removed her apron, clocked out, and came to meet him in the front of the diner. He grabbed her hand in his, and they headed in the direction of her small apartment a few blocks down. Reaching the door to her building, she released his hand, kissed his cheek, whispered goodnight into his ear, and turned around to head inside. Just as she was about to begin to climb the steps to go inside, he grabbed her hand.

"Same thing tomorrow?"

"Same thing tomorrow," she confirmed with a smile.

And so Neal Cassidy walking Emma Swan home became a daily thing, and she couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**heres the second part! Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

_"We hung out a few times outside of work and... life happened. His got better and mine got worse. I got in some trouble. Before I went I found out I was pregnant with you, and I tried to contact him, and I found out that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building."_

...

Standing in front if the bathroom sink, her mind was racing. Why did this have to happen now of all times? All she could think about was the little white stick sitting on the counter with a little pink cross.

"Pregnant? No, I can't be, not right now," she thought to herself.

She had tried to call him once she had calmed down a bit, but all she got was the voice mail on Neal's phone telling her to leave a message. She decided she would just try to call him back later, but hopefully he would answer soon, she didnt have much time before the police would come.

She knew she shouldn't have done it, had a strong feeling it would blow up in her face, but she just couldn't keep herself from aiding in committing the crime. Even if she didn't do the actual crime itself, she helped with the planning and was in possession of stolen goods, making her still liable for arrest. She may have gotten away clean, but she still had an aching feeling that it wouldn't be long until she was ratted out for her part in it and the police showed up at the door of her small apartment.

Neal had been away for a few days staying in a room in the firehouse to finish up his training to become a fireman, but she really wished her boyfriend was here now, she needed the support he gave her, the strength to keep pushing on even when things were more than difficult that only he could provide for her. Neal hadn't called or even texted her since the day after he had left and she couldn't figure out why. She knew he would be busy, but couldn't he make time to at least let her know he was okay or to check up on her?

Just then her phone began to ring, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Hello, is this Emma Swan?" asked a professional sounding female voice.

"Ya, who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Melissa Carter, I work with the firehouse. I've been asked to inform you of an incident that has occurred. Mr. Neal Cassidy has been killed in a fire while saving a family from their apartment building that had caught on fire."

She couldn't believe what she had heard. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be what happened.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry to have to share this with you."

"Okay, we'll thanks..."

She hung up quickly so that the woman on the other end wouldn't hear her break down. As hard as she tried she couldn't hold it back. This wasn't something Emma Swan was used to. She had built up walls around her heart just so that things like this wouldn't happen. The one time she had let someone in, the one time she let down her walls, the one time she finally felt at home, it was ripped from her.

It was too much.

She then heard a knock at the door and a shout for her to open the door, and she knew the police had finally came for her. Not only had it just been shared with her that the love of her life was dead, she was now going to be arrested, and was pregnant. She didn't think it could possibly get any worse.

Drying her eyes and trying to control her sobs, she went to answer the door. He may not be with her any more, but she would always remember the way he made her feel safe, the way he helped her feel strong, the way he loved her and she him, the way she had finally felt at home with him. He may no longer be with her but he would always be in her heart, and she would never let that go.


End file.
